


A Love Worth Killing For

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel of Mercy, Desire, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Homicide, Jealousy, Karasuno, Marriage, Murder, Other, Sugamama, Yandere, doll - Freeform, envy - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, he dead, he killed, hq!!, kags is dead, possessive, tobio-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sugawara has already admitted his love for you, silently though, after graduating from high school his life has been painted of this dull grey. Missing you by each and every day, and by the sidewalk on his way to work after several years; he meets you again, but in different circumstances that can only bring him to pick up the desire to...





	

【A Love Worth Killing For】  
 **Sugawara Koushi X Reader**

* * *

Life is too mind-blowing. It's like an automatic perimeter with surprising entrances, exits, and doors---ones that lead to an endemic opportunity, a choice of either acceptance of rejection; a trigger of hiding emotions and ripping of ideologies. Stay within your own capacity.

You're a butterfly, don't grab nectar from every flower. Get what you can. Get what you can handle. Get how much you think you deserve; never grab everything of it. Spare someone for others.

"Suga-senpai!! Now that you're graduating, I won't forget you, _ever_!" ( **Name** ) blurted out in the middle of the hallway, her words loud and was heard throughout the whole batch. Heads turned to look at the female who stood stiff, startled that she was even able to yell that aloud. ( **Name** )'s face heating up as she pursed her lips to a nervous flat line, not knowing where she'd avert her own gaze.

' _This is it, I'm getting executed publicly! It wouldn't be so embarrassing if Noya-san and Tanaka-san were here!!_ '

"I won't forget you as well, ( **Nickname** )-san." The graduating silvernette smiled gently to the ( **hair color** ) female who seemingly felt giddy with how Sugawara replied in such a reassuring manner. ( **Name** ) then grinned happily, before fishing out a small box from her skirt's pocket. Messily wrapped and the ribbon was untying itself, the ( **pattern** ) gift wrapper was even nearly crumpled. Much to her own shame, contemplating if she should really give the parting gift. "What's that your holding?" Sugawara curiously asked, walking towards the female to get a better look.

"Nothing? I mean-- Nothing!" The ( **hair color** ) girl frantically blurted out as she quickly hid the box behind her in attempts to act oblivious and maybe just give the gift on another day. 

"Is it really nothing?" The male asked, looking over your shoulder to just be evaded by the latter who shook her head. "Of course it's nothing! It's not like I bought you a watch or anything! Of course not, it's nothing!"

' _Urk! Real smooth, (_ ** _Name_** _)_ '

Sugawara then blinked, "You bought me a watch? You didn't have to!" He shook his head yet deep down he was beyond happy to be able to receive something from the girl who was a year lower than him.

"But the wrapping is trashy, I better rewrap it or something..." She sheepishly looked away, scratching her cheek as she sneaked a peek to the box. "It's alright. I don't mind." Sugawara smiled, reaching to her hand as he took the box to his own hand. True, the wrapping was utterly mediocre and several tapes were sticking out while the ribbon was barely tied. But his heart still fluttered with this fluffy feeling.

Slowly tearing the box open, sneaking a peak to the female's reaction in which seemed a bit frantic whilst observing the volleyball setter unwrap the gift. Inside the box, was a silver wristwatch with Roman numerals instead of the plain numbers. The hands of watch being completely different from the frame of the watch, antique looking of some sort.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it? I love it, ( **Nickname** )-san. Thank you very much, I'll always remember you."

* * *

 

Years passed, after then, the both of them never really met again. No unplanned rendezvouses as much as fate should have done for them, it was really disappointing yet things must have gone for the better when their paths crossed on a great day.

"Ah, Suga-senpai!? What a pleasant surprise!" Sugawara then turned around, the way he gripped his suitcase tight as he saw the girl he learned to love in their high school years in Karasuno. She stood confidently and even maturely, her eyes brimming with sharpness as she experienced things as time passed like days and years have, and to think that she was a troublemaker back in high school with Tanaka and Nishinoya just seemed to be like a dizzy daydream.

"( **Nickname** )-san...? Is that really you?" His lavender eyes analyzed the female from head to toe, surprised to see how much she changed.

"Of course it's me! Is it really hard to recognize me? I mean, I know the outfit and the whole hair thing changed but-- _really?_ " ( **Name** ) sputtered out gesturing to herself with a cheeky smirk, even crossing her arms with an unimpressed look.

"Pardon me, it's just been so long." Sugawara smiled softly, walking by her side.

"Nah, just a few years. I haven't heard from you-- I thought you actually forgot about me!" The ( **hair color** ) haired female's eyes closed as she smiled happily to herself, seeing Sugawara after so long seemed to be as refreshing as the day the both of them first met.

"How could I forget you when you yelled that you won't forget about me back then?" Sugawara pinched her cheek with a chuckle, implying to the scene she caused back then when the third years graduated.

"What the-- Don't talk about that! It was so embarrassing without Tanaka-san and Noya-san shouting with me." The female stubbornly turned away as she puffed her cheeks, frowning (albeit cutely) in a manner she actually thought was intimidating.

"It stuck as an impression though." Sugawara heartily laughed as he looked at his (crush) friend fondly, seeing how she finally reached till his nose and wasn't lacking in height anymore. ' _How could I ever forget about you?_ '

"Do you have the time for a cup of coffee then?" The silvernette offered, pointing to the cafe across the street.

Her ( **eye color** ) eyes then lit up happily but then looked away in disappointment as she paused to think, "I can't. I have an appointment with a seamstress." Her left hand running through her own ( **hair color** ) hair as ( **Name** ) looked far away with a soft smile gracing her light pink lips.

For a moment, the male was simply just confused before a silver band caught his attention. A ring on your dainty ring finger, and as he stared at your hand for seconds to count-- everything just crashed down on him. Too soon, too fast, and too painful.

"You're... _You're married?_ "

A look of surprise was evident on ( **Name** )'s face before nodding vigorously in happiness. "I'm getting married in two months! Who knew I'd get married to Tobio, right? And he even proposed to me while yelling dumbass to Hinata, it was darn right hilarious!" She beamed happily, hugging Sugawara in sheer excitement for her own wedding.

But then, in Sugawara's eyes-- everything was crashing down on him. The burning feeling of loss as he processed the female's words. Undeniably crestfallen as his grip around the handle of his suitcase turned to be completely loose. His fresh and bright smile turned to a frown, turning away with frustration bubbling inside him. His lavender eyes that lit up with life suddenly looked dull, the clear glassy feeling on his eyes gone.

For years, he continued to love ( **Name** ). The only woman his heart yelled aloud for, she was his beloved. Walking down memory lane, his anger for Kageyama burned brighter than any inferno. His lavender eyes narrowed to nothing in particular as he reminisced all those moments in which Kageyama stole from him; his position in the team, his chance in playing his last game, and now-- _the woman he loved so dearly._

It was painful, too painful. His heart ached with the words echoing through his mind, his train of thought stopping abruptly as he couldn't believe the reality he was facing

* * *

 

> 『 _I sometimes think about the fragility of glass—of broken shards tearing against soft skin. When in truth, it is the transparency that kills you. The pain of seeing something through to something you can never quite touch._ 』
> 
> 『 _For years I've kept you in secret, behind a glass screen. I've watched helplessly as day after day, ...Realizing the irony in thinking you were the one under glass when in fact it has been me—a pinned butterfly— static and unmoving, watching while your other life unfolds._ 』

**_—Dead Butterflies (Lang Leav)_ **

* * *

 

You see, jealousy occurs when all you want is possession. And that's an inevitable feeling to everyone, like anger - like sadness.

You see, love is not when you see someone as perfect - as ethereally beautiful. It's about accepting one's flaws, embracing them as much as you love the rest. It's about putting their own needs before you own. It's about canceling plans just to make someone happy. Little sacrifices. And that's how Sugawara felt for ( **Last Name** ) ( **First Name** ), and to be repaid this way left him this inconsolable misery.

He gradually turned away, not taking the effort to hide his own disappointment and pain. ( **Name** ) immediately noticed the change of attitude, the solemn and hurt look was clear as day on Sugawara's face. Though she hardly understood why he felt that way, shouldn't he be happy for you? It was just damn confusing.

"Suga-senpai?"

The male then flinched, biting his bottom lip in frustration before turning to the now soon-to-be married woman with a soft yet sad smile. "Am I invited?"

Staring at his eyes, she saw something stir inside him. His voice wavering as he tried his best to not shed a tear whilst saying so, his smile so different from the others-- it was such a broken smile. Your hand reaching towards his, you held them gently with a smile. "Of course, I'd never forget about you!" It was odd, Sugawara Koushi seemed to have faltered. His smile so reluctant, yet how badly it looked like as the silvernette turned away taking a deep breath-- His smile never seemed to look the same at that moment, for how it looked so twisted and possessive; _something was bound to happen._

After that meeting with Sugawara, life went on as it always did. ( **Name** ) and him have been contacting each other more often as they wanted to reconnect their supposed friendship, nothing seemed to be out of place until three weeks before the wedding rolled in-- Sugawara's usual chatting with ( **Name** ) stopped and became less frequent. Not that it bothered ( **Name** ) since the wedding was just a few weeks away, she couldn't afford to be bothered by it. Rehearsals for the ceremony, contacting the reception area, assurance of the guests, and everything else; it was hectic for ( **Name** ) and Kageyama.

Yet, two weeks before the wedding. The groom disappeared without a trace, worry erupted throughout everyone who was acquainted with the setter, especially ( **Name** ) whom was beyond worrying. Things began to turn for the worst, especially when--

An _Angel of mercy_ did the honors of joining our little story, his eyes reminding anyone of lavender and violets. His smile giving the impression of salvation and sweetness, as well as bittersweet saving.

Doing the honors of being a mercy killer, a sadist, and a malignant hero. This Angel of mercy believed that his victim was suffering and beyond help from the binds of the world, this angel used his own position to invoke the power and control over his raven haired prey, this hero feigned attempting resuscitation all the while hoping to be selflessly making an effort.

\-- Two days before the wedding, the missing groom was found.

Inside a bag, his body decomposing. He was, indeed, _dead_.

It was soon all over the late night news, tabloids, newspapers and social media. After all, the man was an icon in the Japanese Volleyball world. A prodigy. Yet now, instead of his success being spread across cities;

The headlines? " ** _The Kageyama Tobio Homicide-Murder Case_** "

The partially decomposed body of **Kageyama Tobio** , 23, a Japanese volleyball player and a university student aspiring to be a professional athlete, was found in a padlocked bag in the bathroom of a safe house in his previous prefecture's neighborhood just a few blocks away from his Alma Mater; **Karasuno High**. It was determined he had been dead for about two weeks.

Due to the nature of his career, the investigation had to revolve around his current and previous teammates as well as his fiancé; ( **Last Name** ) ( **First Name** ) and some other aspects from any material made public; his family and friends allege that the police compromised and mishandled key forensic evidence in the early stages of their response. An initial investigation by the coroner's office concluded that the death was a homicide; a later re-investigation by the police claimed that it was instead an unsolved murder with no traces of the suspect left.

Instead of a grand wedding, a funeral was held a week later. "( **Name** ) don't worry. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

Sugawara Koushi then smiled, his smile still the same yet the reason was just as twisted as he remembered crushing Kageyama's hands with a block of cement. Remembering how his hands were caked with blood and gore after blandly scooping out one of Kageyama's dark blue eyes. He even visually remembered the look of horror on Kageyama's face, and he reveled in how he did so.

After all-- ( **Name** ) was his own little doll which he loved too dearly. He loved her too much, he killed for it.

 


End file.
